Love Triangle
by Flowers-In-The-Snow
Summary: Two paths, the handsome and sweet new guy or her ex husband who she has always loved. After battling it out in her head will Reba follow the right path for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first fanfic I am writing. Read it and let me know what you think. I will try to upload more chapters whenever I have time.

Chapter 1

"Reba!" Brock yelled as he came bursting through her front door.

"You know you could knock before you just barge into my house" Reba replied setting her book down and sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah but I have some great news to tell you" he responded as he sat on the chair arm that was beside the couch. Just then the phone started ringing. Reba held up a finger indicating him to wait a minute as she answered the phone.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" Cheyenne said as she entered the living room after putting Elizabeth down for a nap. Before Brock could answer Reba came back into the living room with a huge smile on her face. Brock loved seeing her happy, the way her smile reached those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He had to wonder why he ever divorced her. "Oh you're happy! Was that Narvel?" Cheyenne asked seeing the smile on her mother's face.

"Maybe," Reba replied as the grin grew even bigger across her face.

"Wait whose Narvel?" Brock asked completely confused.

"Oh just a guy mom went on a date with the other day! He is so cute!" Cheyenne squealed. Brock looked over at his ex-wife only to see that she was blushing.

"Anyways..." Reba said trying to change the conversation "what was your big news Brock?"

"Oh... uh it was nothing really I better get back to my condo though Henry is supposed to be coming over in a bit." He replied. He was back living at his condo since Barbra Jean had filed for divorce.

When Brock got back to his condo he went and lay on the couch. Reba didn't even know he still loved her. Just when he was going to try to win her back he finds out she is seeing someone else. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't stand to see her almost every day and know that he can't have her back. He had to find a way back into her heart.

Reba was upstairs trying to pick out what she was going to wear for her date with Narvel the next day. Cheyenne wasn't lying, he was cute. He was tall and tan, with beautiful, big, brown eyes and a cute little accent. He was a little shy which she loved about him. He was new to town and she was trying to find him the perfect house. But then a picture of Brock popped into her head. He had such a sad look on his face earlier that evening before he abruptly left to his condo.

Reba set her clothes down and headed downstairs. She found Kyra sitting at the island in the kitchen. It was her only weekend at home this month. The rest of the month she would be off with her band. Reba hated having to ask Kyra to babysit on her only time at home but she was sure she would understand. "Kyra do you mind watching Jake for me?"

"Sure mom, but where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to your father."

"Alright," Kyra said standing to hug her mom. Whatever problems the two might have had before they had worked out. Reba and Kyra trusted each other now and liked having each other to talk to.

Brock heard a soft knocking on the door and got up off the couch to answer. He was surprised to see Reba standing there.

"Oh... hey Reba. I thought you were Barbra Jean bringing Henry over."

"No just me. Mind if I come in? I wanna talk."

Brock moved over and let Reba into the condo. She took a seat on the couch and he came and sat beside her.

"Brock, are you okay?" Reba asked as concern flashed in her eyes.

"Reba I'm fine. You know you don't have to come here and check up on me, I'm a grown man," He responded secretly glad she had stopped by.

"I know but when you left earlier you didn't get to tell me your big news. And you kind of left in a hurry, you didn't look very happy." Reba said as a sad smile crossed her lips.

"The news is nothing. It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"Brock just tell me."

"Reba I said it was nothing just let it go," Brock said his voice rising a little in anger.

"Don't get mad at me. You came over saying you wanted to tell me something, then when I ask what you won't tell me." Reba said getting a little defensive. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Brock was only two steps behind her.

"It was nothing Reba okay? I'm fine you can just forget about it."

He was shouting which just made Reba even madder. "Brock why won't you tell me?" she shouted right back at him.

"You want to know? Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes please Brock stop being so stubborn and just tell me!"

"I still love you!" Brock yelled then pausing to let that sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Sorry for the short chapter guys but this is where I wanted to leave this one off because I have chapter 3 and 4 all planned out already*

"I still love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you," he whispered. That was only some of what he had went over to tell her earlier but he would tell her the other part later. He scanned her face searching to find out what she was thinking. Her mouth hung open slightly, she seemed totally shocked.

Brock crossed the little space between them and grabbed her hand. "Reba?" he asked softly, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"No Brock." she whispered back. She said it so quietly he wasn't quite sure what she had said.

"What?"

"I said no Brock! You can't do this to me! As soon as I find someone, someone nice, who treats me good, you come back. You can't just do that." She yelled and walked quickly out the door.

What do I do? Brock thought. He couldn't let her get away again. "Reba wait!" he yelled running after her.

"Brock just leave me alone. I need some space, some time to think."

"Okay," Brock whispered and watched as Reba walked away.

Kyra peeked through the curtains when she heard footsteps coming up to the house. Reba was sitting on the little bench outside her door. "Jake? Can you listen for Elizabeth? I'm just going outside. If she wakes up just call me okay?" She said to her little brother who was engrossed in some TV show. Jake gave a quick nod and Kyra headed out to sit with her mother.

"Hey mom, you okay?" Kyra said sitting on the bench. She wrapped her arm around her mother's and entwined their fingers. She gently rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She felt Reba lean her head down on top of her own. A tear rolled down Reba's cheek and she waited a minute before she answered hoping that her voice wouldn't crack.

"Your dad just told me he still loves me..." Reba said quietly not sure how her middle child would take the news.

"And do you still love him?" Kyra replied.

"Oh I don't know Kyra. I've just started seeing Narvel and he's really sweet and nice but I've known your dad for thirty years. We have you and Cheyenne and Jake. He is good father to you guys but the divorce was really hard on me. I don't know if I could be with him again."

"You know what you're going to do?" Kyra asked not sure of what to say.

"I have no idea honey." she replied.

Then Jake called for Kyra saying that Elizabeth had woken up. She slowly sat up and let go of Reba's hand. Reba was just sitting there staring into space. Kyra wished there was some way to help out.

"You coming in mom?" she asked not wanting to leave her there by herself.

"Not yet. You go in, I'll be there in a bit." seeing the apprehension on Kyra's face she added, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Kyra waited another minute but then heard Jake call her again and Elizabeth was crying. She went inside and headed upstairs and picked up her beautiful little niece. She loved that little girl very much but right now she wished Cheyenne was there so that she can be helping her mother.

When Reba came in she hugged the kids then went upstairs to her bedroom. She had to be up the next morning for work and then she had her date with Narvel. As she closed her eyes trying to drift to sleep, pictures of Narvel and Brock drifted across her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba finished getting ready for work and rushed downstairs. She found Kyra in the kitchen with a blueberry muffin and a travel mug full of coffee. Other than Kyra the house seemed empty.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Reba asked as she hurried to the fridge.

"Here mom, this is for you," Kyra said putting the coffee and fresh muffin in her mother's hand. "Van and Cheyenne have already left for work. They took Elizabeth to daycare and dropped Jake off at dads on their way."

Reba couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed so weird to her that BOTH Van AND Cheyenne had jobs. Of course Van was working with Norris Realty and Cheyenne was working at Gucci.

"Alright I'll see you after work, love you," Reba said hugging Kyra.

"Okay love you too."

After a morning full of paperwork and organizing it was finally lunchtime. Reba pushed back from her desk, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She drove to her favorite pizza place and ordered a slice of hawaiian and a pepsi. The restaurant was really busy so she decided to take it back to work. If she did that she would have some time to look at houses for Narvel too. When she walked in the door though, there was a surprise waiting on her desk. There sat a dozen long-stemmed roses with a card.

_Reba, _

_I can't wait for our date tonight. I made us reservations at Mark's. _

_Narvel._

Mark's American Cuisine was a very popular restaurant. It had a golden ceiling, candle lit tables and was in a renovated 1920's church. It was one of the most beautiful and romantic restaurants she had ever been to. A smile spread across Reba's lips. She couldn't wait for work to be over so she could go get ready for her date.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. She had an open house at two with this grumpy woman who couldn't make up her mind. When Reba finally returned to the office the boss had another stack of paperwork on her desk. She finally got out of her office at six only giving her an hour to get ready.

Reba ran into the house and straight up the stairs to the shower. She showered as fast as she could while hopping from foot to foot because she didn't set the water temperature right. She jumped out and quickly dried her hair. She put on the dress she had picked out earlier. It was an elegant, black one with a golden trim under the bust. She slipped into her black heels and did her make-up. Realizing she still had fifteen minutes she decided to put her hair up. She put it up in a bun with a piece on each side left out to frame her face.

Reba came downstairs and found her family sitting around the table eating soup and sandwiches for supper. "Wow mom! You look amazing!" Cheyenne squealed when she caught a glimpse of Reba walking into the kitchen.

"You really think I look good enough?" she asked with a worried expression playing across the features of her face.

"You look really nice Mrs. H," Van said smiling at his mother-in-law. Reba smiled back; she had such a great family.

"Thank you g..."

"Mom wait!" Cheyenne yelled, making Reba jump.

"What?" She yelled back not knowing why her daughter was freaking out.

"You forgot earring!"

"Oh crap!" Reba said spinning on her heels to head back up stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she heard a knocking at the door. She ran into her room and quickly put on her silver hoop earrings.

When she came back down the stairs she saw Narvel standing at the door talking to Van.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Narvel whispered when she crossed the kitchen towards him.

Reba blushed. "Thank you," she whispered back in response. "Umm... are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you guys later," Narvel said waving to the kids.

"See you later," they replied in unison as they watched Reba walk out hand in hand.

When they got to the restaurant Narvel walked around and opened the door for Reba. They went and got their table. Narvel pulled out the chair for Reba and then went and took his own seat. What a gentleman Reba thought to herself. The server dropped off their menus and left them to decide.

"So how was your day at work?" Narvel asked staring into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Exhausting," Reba replied. "How was your day?"

"It seemed to take forever. I couldn't wait to get home and get ready to come see you," He said with a smile that lit up his face.

Reba felt a smile spread across her lips and the blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't like blushing in front of him but he could do it so easily. He was really sweet.

Just then the waitress came back. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have the Penne Rosa with Parmesan Chicken please," Reba said folding her menu and handing it back to the waitress.

"I'll have the same thing and can we get a bottle of Prima Rosa please," Narvel said turning back to Reba.

"Good taste," she smiled at him.

After some small talk their food was brought out. They ate with some more light conversation and drank their wine. The food was amazing. The wine was great too. Reba was really enjoying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy when she was out with a man.

When they left the restaurant Narvel drove them to the park. Reba took off her heels and walked with him across the soft grass. He reached out and grabbed her hand and leaded her to a bench. It was just dark enough to see the stars. They sat for an hour just talking and looking at the stars before they headed back to Reba's house.

Narvel pulled up and stopped the SUV. He went over and opened the door for her again and walked her to the door.

"Thank you, I had a really great time tonight." she said smiling.

"Me too," He said leaning in to kiss her goodnight.

When he leaned in though it was someone else's face that crossed her mind. She turned her head so that his lips connected with her cheek.

"Sorry," Narvel whispered feeling stupid for moving too fast.

"No I'm sorry. I just... nevermind," She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you soon?" "See you soon," Narvel said with a smile and walked back to his vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry about the wait guys! I have been really busy with some family stuff and finals. Anyways hope you enjoy! There is a bit of Brock in this chapter and the next chapter will be full of Reba/Brock*

Chapter 4

Reba stirred when she heard a gentle knocking on her bedroom door. "Mom, you awake?" Kyra whispered.

"Yeah, come in," she responded sitting up.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you. I have to leave now, just wanted to say goodbye."

Reba slowly stood up and gave her daughter a hug. "Time to leave already?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah time to go, but we are done this tour in a few months, I will be back then."

"Okay, make sure you call me whenever you get a chance, and stay safe."

Kyra stifled a laugh. That was her mom, always worrying. "I'll be fine mom. You take care of yourself." She was worried about her mom after that night on the bench.

Since then Reba had looked so tired. It seemed like all the life and light had left her eyes. They finished up their goodbye and then Kyra headed downstairs.

Reba got dressed and finished getting ready for the day. She could hear the kids downstairs saying goodbye to Kyra. She heard Van mumble something and Kyra made a quick comeback making Cheyenne laugh. She heard the door close then the house was quiet.

When Reba finally made her way downstairs she found her son, granddaughter and oldest daughter sitting in the living room.

"Hey Jake, are you ready to go start packing for camp?" Reba said as she walked over to Elizabeth. "Huh Elizabeth, is Uncle Jake leaving us for a whole week?" She said picking up the little girl.

"Ten more minutes mom," Jake said turning back to watch _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. _

Elizabeth stood on the couch and started playing with her grandma's beautiful, red hair. Reba let out a sigh. It had been so long since anyone had played with her hair. She felt herself relax and lean into the couch. The relaxing didn't last long though before Barbra Jean walked in.

"Howdy Reba! How are you?" the big, goofy blonde said plopping down beside her.

"I was doin' good until you came over," Reba replied. She thought she had seen the last on Barbra Jean when Brock had signed the divorce papers.

"Oh I know you missed me," Barbra Jean responded.

Reba hated to admit it but it was true. Barbra Jean had been the closest thing to a friend that Reba had had lately. There was always Lori Ann but she was too far away and never visited anymore.

"What can I do for you Barbra Jean?" Reba replied heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. She grabbed a grapefruit waiting for a response from BJ.

"Have you seen Brock this weekend?"

The knife slipped a little and Reba cleared her throat. "Yeah he was here on Saturday. Why?"

"Just wondering. Did he tell you the news?"

"No…" She replied warily. "What's the news?"

"Oh I'll let Brock tell you. I should get going anyways. I have to keep packing."

Right Reba thought. Barbra Jena was moving to Arkansas to take the job as the weather woman on a local news station.

Before Reba could respond BJ was back in the living room talking to Cheyenne. Reba put her breakfast on a plate and went to get Jake. "Come on buddy, let's go pack," she said heading up the stairs.

Jake chattered endlessly as they packed his bag. Reba nodded and made sounds of agreement but she wasn't really listening. Her mind had wondered back to the previous night.

The date had gone so good. It was beautiful and romantic. They had laughed and she had a really great time, so why was it Brocks face that she had pictured when Narvel went to kiss her? Did she still love him? Of course she did, he was the father to her children and they had been married for twenty years. But could she see herself with him again? That she wasn't sure of.

"Mom? I'm done! Are you coming down?"

She looked up to see that Jake was standing at his bedroom door with two big bags in his hands. She hadn't even realized that an entire half hour had already gone by.

"Oh, yeah, I'm comin'. You sure you got everything?"

"Yes mom," Jake sighed leaving the room.

Reba followed close behind. She had to get out of the house. She needed to find somewhere she could go and just think everything through.

"Hey Cheyenne, can you make sure Jake gets off alright?"

"Where ya headed ma?" Cheyenne replied. She was sitting on the couch, putting Elizabeth's hair into pigtails.

"Just out for a drive. I shouldn't be too long." Reba said grabbing the keys off the coffee table.

"Alright see you later."

"Bye mom, see you when I get back," Jake said hugging his mom.

"Can I come with you grandma?" Elizabeth asked in an excited little voice.

"Sorry sweetie, not today," she said leaning in to kiss the little girl's cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

Reba had been driving for a good two hours when she heard her cell ring. She pulled over into an approach on the dusty, gravel road.

"Hey!" Reba said in a cheerful voice expecting to hear Kyra's voice on the other end. She was caught off guard when she heard a males voice filled with worry.

"Reba! Where are you? Cheyenne just called me. She said you had gone for a drive and haven't returned yet." He said pausing for a quick breath. "Are you alright? She tried calling you but there was no answer. Are you alright."

Reba felt a smile cross her lips. It was cute he still worried about her. "Brock breathe. I am fine. Can you call Cheyenne and let her know I won't be back tonight though?"

"Why won't you be back? Where are you going?"

"Brock clam down." She laughed. She took a look around not really sure where she had driven to. When she looked up though she realized where she was headed. It surprised her, she hadn't been up there for almost six years. "I'm going up to Mike's. It will be late when I get there though so I'm going to get a hotel and I'll be back tomorrow around supper time."

"Mike's? Why are you headed up there?"

"I justed need some time away. I want to go visit Terry's grave," she said quietly.

"Reba what's the matter?" why did she have to get away? And why the heck would she drive all the way up there by herself? That was a good five hour drive away.

"Nothing Brock, I'm fine but have to go, I've got another call," She hung up before he had a chance to respond.

Reba answered the other line and heard Kyra's voice. She had just got to her hotel room in Vancouver. They talked for a few minutes but then Kyra had to go and Reba headed on down the road.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Reba?"

"Yeah she was here. She went to the cemetery I believe. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her. When I talked to her on the phone something was off. I want to make sure she's alright."

"Okay well that's where she was headed. Did you guys get hotel rooms yet? There is a big convention in town, hotels will be full."

"No I haven't gotten one yet but I'll figure something out," Brock said heading to the door. He was tired from the long drive and just wanted to see Reba.

"Well I have an extra room if one if you need it." Mike replied.

Brock said his thanks and headed out the door. He sped to the cemetery as fast as he could.

When he got there Reba was sitting at Terry's grave. Her shoulder length hair was up in a ponytail. She looked beautiful. Brock approached her slowly and watched as a tear slid down her cheek. God how he wished he could hold her and wipe it away.

Reba heard a slight crunching noise and glanced up. Seeing Brock standing there she quickly swiped the tear away.

"Brock what are you doing here? I said I needed some time alone," she said, she said her voice deep from crying.

Man she looked stunning with the sun setting behind her. He took a few steps closer and sat beside her, crossing his legs underneath him.

"I needed to make sure you were alright. You seemed upset when I called."

Reba turned her head away as another tear spilled from the corner of her eye. He wasn't making the decision any easier. She loved the fact that he still cared and worried about her.

Brock took his hand and gently turned her face back towards him. He moves his thumb up and wiped away the tear just as it reached her jaw. He felt her shudder under his touch and he smiled to himself.

"I'll be fine. You didn't have to come here," she paused taking in a breath. "…but I'm glad you did." She finished giving him a weak smile.

He decided to take a chance and reached for her hand hoping she wouldn't smack him. When his hand found hers she froze. She was about to pull away and cuff him in the back of the head but she stopped herself. He felt her body relax as she entwined her fingers with his.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Brock sat studying his ex-wife's face as she stared into the distance. He knew that face so well. Her sparkling, blue eyes, her cheek bones, the curve of her jaw, it was the face that he had woken up to for just over twenty years. Why had he given that up for Barbra Jean?

Brock felt the hand in his tense up and snapped out of his thoughts.

Reba looked at him. "Brock what did you come over to tell me the other day?" she said, her voice had a hint of anger in it.

"What? When?" he asked confused.

"Brock, don't play stupid with me! The other day when you had 'great news' to tell me." She snapped pulling her hand from his and glaring at him. "Barbra Jean came over today and asked if you had told me the news. She said she would wait so you could tell me."

Brock put his hands behind him and looked forward. "Oh…that." He said taking in a breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Brock hesitated Reba reached up and slapped his stomach. She couldn't help but notice how hard his abs were. He had been working out a lot this past year.

"Brock just tell me!" she said turning to him. She made big, puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Pleeeeaaassseeee," she pouted.

Dang she was adorable. How could he not tell her when she gave him that look?

"I got the paper," he said watching for her reaction.

"What papers?"

"Come on Reba, you know what papers I'm talking about."

"No, I don't Brock. What papers?"

He was right. She did know what papers, but part of her wanted to hear him actually say it aloud.

"The divorce papers. It's official, I am a single man," he said still watching her.

Reba felt a smile start to form but quickly stopped it, but not before Brock could see. So she was happy about it? He felt the corners of his own mouth start to rise.

Reba studied him for a minute. "And this is a good thing?" she asked.

"A very good thing. You know how bad it was between me and Barbra Jean. I had been sleeping on the couch for almost two months. Why wouldn't it be a good thing?"

"I don't know." She said her voice distant. When Brock didn't respond she continued. "Was our divorce a good thing to you?"

Brock moved closer to her, so that the side of his hand was resting against hers. Reba took in a sharp breath. Every time he touched her it was like electricity surging through her body.

"Our divorce was the hardest thing I have ever gone through," he said gently.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he said standing and walking behind her.

He reached down, grabbed her hands and helped her up. When she was standing he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on her hips. She stepped in closer to him and he laid his head on her shoulder.

Reba closed her eyes taking it in for a minute. Man did it feel good to be in his arms again.

"We should get going," she said stepping from him abruptly.

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot something."

"Well Mike said he has an extra room. There is a convention in town so we might not get hotel rooms."

"I'm tired. I just want to go to bed. I think I'll head back to Mike's."

"I think I will just follow you there. I'm tired to." Brock said with a yawn.

"Brock, I am not sharing a bedroom with my ex-husband. Can't you call a hotel?"

"Oh Reba, how is that fair? Why do you get Mike's room?"

"Because I'm tired Brock! I just drove five hours!"

"So did I Reba! Please! I will sleep on the floor."

Reba knew he had a point. He had driven just as far as she had.

"Fine," she groaned hopping in her car. "See you there," she said slamming the door.

When Brock entered the bedroom after getting ready for bed he saw Reba throwing blankets and pillows on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making your bed. You said you would sleep on the floor. I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Oh come on. You weren't serious where you?"

"Brock there is no way I am sharing a bed with you!" she said angrily as she grabbed her bag from the bed.

Brock had stopped at the house and grabbed an overnight bag for Reba that Cheyenne had packed for her when Brock phoned saying he was going to head up there.

"Why? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before!" Brock replied his voice rising.

Reba was glad she was in the adjoining bathroom so he couldn't see how red her face was.

"Brock keep it down. You'll wake Mike! Now stop whining and lay down."

"Fine," he grumbled, crawling into the sleeping bag.

Reba came out of the washroom, shut off the light and crawled into bed. She laid there listening to Brock toss and turn.

"Drove all the way up here and I have to sleep on the floor," he grumbled turning over again. "Reba please?"

Reba chuckled. "Fine, but you have to put your head at the other end."

"Thank you!" He responded, jumping off the floor and making his way into the bed.

They laid there in silence before Reba spoke again.

"Hey Brock?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Wait?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

She always wanted him to wait to fall asleep until she had. When she was a little girl her cousins had locked her outside at night as a joke. Ever since that night she had been afraid of the dark. Brock thought it was cute and loved that when they were married, he could comfort her 'til she fell asleep.

Brock heard Reba's breath even out and propped himself up on his elbows. The moonlight was shining through the window, illuminating Reba's face. She looked like a goddess when she was asleep.

"I love you," he whispered before lying back down and closing his eyes. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

Reba woke up when she heard Brock jumping around and cussing.

"Brock what are you doing?" she asked suppressing a laugh.

"Damn it! I stubbed my toe on the table!"

Reba laughed as she crawled out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. Brock slipped out of the room to grab some coffee.

When Reba came of the washroom she saw Brock sitting on the bed drinking coffee and listening to the radio.

Reba bent down putting her stuff back into her bag. She smiled when she heard what song was starting to play. Reba jumped when she felt two hands on her hips.

Brock grabbed her hand and turned her around keeping one hand on her hip.

"May I have this dance?"

"Brock, you know I don't dance," she said as a giggle escaped her lips.

Brock just smiled and pulled her closer. When she didn't pull away, he moved his hand to the small of her back.

Reba shuddered but then laid her head onto his shoulder. She was lost in the moment and in his familiar smell that she hadn't realised Brock was singing along.

"_Twenty years together, she still gets to me_

_ Can't believe it's been that long ago_

_ When we got started with just a little note_

_ 'Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend? _

_ And if you do _

_ Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand_

_ If you want to_

_ I think this is how love goes, check yes or no,'"_

He sang, spinning her around then, pulling her back into his chest. He starred into her eyes as they continued dancing.

Brock brought his hand up and gently placed it on her cheek. He took his thumb and moved a strand of hair out of her face. His hand slowly moved to the back of her neck as she held her breath.

Just then Reba's cell phone rang and she broke out of his hold.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Narvel."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No Narvel, I'm fine…No don't worry, I'll be home tonight…Can I call you later?" Reba said when she glanced over and seen Brock laying on the bed, his arms over his head.

Reba shut her phone and walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. We should get going." He responded shrugging off her hand and standing up.

"Brock what's the matter?"

"Nothing Reba! Let's go!" he yelled, picking up his bags and heading out to the car.

Mike had already left for work so Reba wrote him a quick note thanking him for letting them stay there. After she put the note on the counter she went back and picked up her bags. With a sigh she headed out to her vehicle where Brock was leaning against his car.

Reba threw her bags in the back before spinning around and walking towards Brock.

"Okay Brock, what did I do? We were in there having fun and all of a sudden you just snap at me?" she yelled making wild gestures with her hands.

"Reba! I thought we were having a good time, but then Narvel calls and you can't get to your phone soon enough!"

"I didn't know it was him! I thought it might have been one of the kids! Why does it matter to you?"

"Answer me this Reba! Do you love him?"

"What?" Reba asked. He had caught her totally off guard.

"Do you love him?" Brock asked again lowering his voice.

"Brock, I've only gone out with him twice. I don't love him."

"Do you still love me?"

"Y...I…umm" she stumbled.

"See! That's enough right there! Why do you continue to see him, when we both know the connection that you and I have?" Brock asked taking a step towards her.

Reba took a step backwards before yelling at him. "Because he's never hurt me! You left me Brock. YOU. HURT. ME!" She yelled as her eyes started to water.

Pain crossed Brock's face. His eyes went dull and he looked like he was in agony.

"Reba wait," he whispered, grabbing her arm before she could get in her car. "I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry for what I did."

"It's too late Brock," she said pulling her arm from his grasp and getting into her car. She started her car and pulled out of the driveway. She stole a glance in the rear view mirror and seen Brock standing there staring after her.

Once she was out of sight Brock slowly made his way to his own car. What had he just done? They had, had such good time, and then he let his jealousy get the better of him.

When Brock pulled out of the yard he was completely lost in thought. As he drove down the highway he was barely paying attention to other traffic. He didn't even notice when he flew past Reba's car parked on the shoulder of the road.

She had pulled over about five minutes ago when her vision was too blurry for her to continue driving. Now, sitting on the side of the road she let the tears stream down her face. Why was he such a jerk? Why was she still so hopelessly in love with him? Reba slammed her hand on the steering wheel as the tears spilled off of her cheeks and onto her lap.

Reba wiped the tears from her face and took in a few shaky breaths. Pull yourself together! She thought as one more tear spilled from the corner of her eye. After a few minutes she took in one more breath before fishing in her purse for her cell. Pulling it out she dialed in Narvel's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Narvel, it's me."

"Reba! Are you okay?" He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm better now that you called. Now that I know you're alright."

She smiled when she heard his words. He was so incredibly sweet. Which is why her next words were going to be so hard to say.

"Narvel I don't think I can see you anymore."

There was a silence on the other side. She wanted him to say something but the silence just continued. When she couldn't take it anymore, she took a breath getting ready to tell him to forget it. That she took it back, but just then his voice came back through the phone.

"Did I do something wrong Reba?" He asked. His voice had taken on a sad tone, which pained Reba inside.

"No, Narvel. It's nothing you did. I just…I have some stuff I need to figure out."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry I will still find you a house, but I really need to sort some things out,"

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, this is goodbye," Reba said fighting back more tears.

"Goodbye then Reba." He responded gently.

"Bye Narvel," She replied sadly then hung up before she could change her mind.

Reba took in a few deep breaths before putting the car into drive. She signaled and then pulled back onto the highway to finish her long trip home.

When she finally did make it home she was surprised to find it empty. She flipped on the lights as she made her way to the kitchen. She threw her keys on the counter and noticed a note.

_Hey mom,_

_ Sorry we are not home. We went out for supper with Barbra Jean. It's her last night here. Anyways hope you're okay. See you later._

_ Love,_

_ Cheyenne_

Right, Reba thought. Barbra Jean moves tomorrow. Reba left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to the washroom.

She ran herself a bath and slowly sank down into the tub. It felt good to relax after the day she had. As she sat there though, she remembered earlier that morning when Brock was singing and spinning her around the room. She let her mind continue to drift through memories of her and Brock and sank even further into the tub.

Reba only pulled herself from her thoughts and from the tub when she heard the kids coming in.

She quickly got her pajamas on and pulled on her old housecoat before making her way downstairs.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Cheyenne asked as she took off Elizabeth's jacket.

"I'm okay, how are you guys?" Reba responded as her granddaughter ran to her and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Stuffed," Van said pushing out his stomach and falling onto the couch making the girls laugh.

"We're good." Cheyenne said before crouching down to talk to Elizabeth. "Hey honey, can you go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in, in a minute."

Elizabeth nodded and quickly gave Reba a hug before hurrying up the stairs.

"You're sure everything is alright mom?" Cheyenne asked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But I think I'm off to bed to. It has been a long day." Reba said, turning to follow Elizabeth up the stairs.

"Oh mom, wait!" Cheyenne said taking a few steps to catch up with Reba.

"We met dad in the driveway. He said to give this to you," Cheyenne explained handing Reba a burned CD.

Reba took it to her room and opened the case. _Just Listen_ Brock had written on the front. After a moment of debating whether she should put it in or not Reba got up and put it in her CD player.

She was a little surprised though when she heard the intro to a Tommy Reeve song and she walked back and sat on her bed.

"_I know I let you wait_

_ I've been away for far too long_

_ But now I can relate_

_ To everything I did wrong_

_ Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you_

_ And there will be no excuses so I'm on my knees_

_ So listen please_

_ Let me hold your hand once again" _

The music danced and floated around the room.

_"I'm sorry for your pain_

_ I'm sorry for your tears_

_ For all the little things I didn't know _

_ I'm sorry for all the words I didn't say_

_ I'm sorry for the lies_

_ I'm sorry for the fights_

_ For not showing my love a dozen times_

_ I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine_

_ But what I still do_

_ I'm still loving you_

_ That's what I will always do."_

The lyrics enveloped around Reba and the song faded out. For one more time that day Reba let the tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Reba was in the kitchen getting a glass of orange juice when Van walked in.

"Morning, Mrs.H!" he exclaimed with a huge, goofy grin.

"Morning, Van," she responded before finishing her glass and taking it to the sink.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, looks like it's going to be warm."

Reba stood at the sink looking out the window. It was supposed to get up to 102 degrees out. Reba grabbed her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a dark purple, v neck, t-shirt with a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Well I'm off to work, see you later Mrs.H," Van said heading out the door.

Reba grabbed her keys and followed him out the door. She turned on the car and cranked the AC before driving across town.

When she pulled up to the condo she saw Brock sitting outside. It wasn't until she got closer to him that she realized he was crying. She took a seat next to him and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Henry's leaving Reba. I won't get to see my son." He said his voice shaky.

Reba reached up and wiped away a tear with her thumb. She was the only person Brock could cry in front of.

"You will get to see him on the holidays."

"It's not the same. I am used to seeing him every day."

Reba squeezed his arm and stayed silent. She knew how hard it was when she lost Kyra and she had only moved a few houses away.

Brock was happy Reba was there. If he could have anyone in the world there to comfort him, he would choose Reba.

"Why did you come over?" Brock asked suddenly curious.

"I wanted to see you," she said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Brock?" she asked confused.

"Yesterday morning. I didn't want to start a fight. I feel bad."

"I think…" Reba paused and looked at him. "…you are forgiven." She finished and kissed his cheek.

Brock turned to her and gave her that smile that she had fallen in love with. The one that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach and shivers through her body.

"I think," he said moving closer to her, "that I love you." He said nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

Reba giggled but stopped when she heard her cellphone ringing. People had the worst timing!

"Not again." Brock groaned into her neck.

"I have to get that. It won't be Narvel." She whispered and pulled away reluctantly.

Brock watched as she got up and answered her phone. He hated that phone. It always rang at the wrong moment! When Reba hung up she stayed by the car and gave Brock a sad smile.

"Barbra Jean is over at the house to say goodbye. I have to head over there."

"Do you mind if I come? I want to say bye to Henry again. "

"Of course not," Reba said walking to him.

She put out her hand to help him up. Brock took her hand and pulled himself off the stairs. When he was up Brock kept holding her hand and they walked to her car hand in hand.

On the way over Brock remembered what Reba said when her cell had gone off.

"How did you know it wasn't Narvel calling you?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Because I ended it with him," she replied not taking her eyes off the road.

"When?"

"Yesterday," she said quietly as she stared out the windshield.

"So this means you're single to, huh?" He asked beaming at her.

Reba didn`t answer as she pulled into the driveway. Barbra Jean was standing on the porch smiling as her best friend pulled up.

``REBA!" Barbra Jean shrieked.

"Barbra Jean," Reba replied with much less enthusiasm.

Barbra Jean pulled Reba into a big bear hug as Brock headed inside. He found Henry, Cheyenne and Elizabeth in the kitchen.

Back on the porch Reba found herself feeling sad. As hard as it was for her to admit she was going to miss the big, goofy blonde. She was even going to miss the hugs. Reba never thought she would be sad to see Barbra Jean leave.

When Reba broke out of the hug she turned and saw Brock and Cheyenne talking in the kitchen. Barbra Jean watched Reba`s face as she watched the two in the kitchen.

"You know," Barbra Jean said pulling Reba from her thoughts, "he still loves you…a lot."

"Yeah right." Reba replied tearing her eyes from Brock and turning back to Barbra Jean.

"He does Reba. You don`t have to believe me, but he does. And I can see in the way that you look at him you still love him."

"Barbra Jean, after all he put me through, it still hurts. How can I trust him again?"

"You`ll find a way. He loves you so much, you just have to believe."

After a moment of silence on the porch Barbra Jean spoke again.

"I have to get going if I'm going to make it to Arkansas in time." She said before following Reba into the house.

"Hey Barbra Jean," Brock said watching the women enter the kitchen.

"Brock," she acknowledged. "Come on Henry. We have to get going."

"Okay, bye daddy." Henry said, kissing Brock`s cheek before sliding out of his arms.

"See you buddy." He replied turning so they couldn't see his eyes water.

A few hours had passed and Reba was in the living room with Cheyenne and Elizabeth.

"Okay mom, go get ready!"

"For what Cheyenne?"

"Van and I are taking you out for supper!"

"Oh I don`t know…" Reba trailed off. She was kind of hoping to spend the night with Brock.

"No mom you don`t get a choice. Now go get ready."

Reba sighed and went upstairs. There was no use arguing with her. Reba started going through her closet then stopped.

"Cheyenne! What should I wear?"

"Stop yelling ma!" Cheyenne yelled back before walking into the room.

Cheyenne walked to the closet and started sorting out clothes. After about ten minutes she stopped and finally grabbed something.

"This is perfect!" she squealed turning around.

In her hands was one of Reba`s dresses. It was a beautiful, bright red, floor length dress. It was cut just low enough that it showed a little bit of cleavage.

"Cheyenne I am not wearing this to supper with my daughter and son-in-law!"

"Mom you have to! We have a surprise for you once we are done supper."

Reba let out another sight but stopped arguing.

"Okay now let me curl your hair!" Cheyenne squealed.

Reba followed Cheyenne into the bathroom and let her do her hair. When she was done she went and put on the outfit and looked in the mirror.

Not too bad, she thought to herself. Her hair was in loose ringlets, framing her face. The dress still fit and looked good with her strappy black heels.

She went to show Cheyenne when the doorbell rang.

"Mom can you get the door. I'm busy!" Cheyenne yelled from the kitchen.

Reba turned on her heel and went to the door. When she opened it she saw Brock standing there in a tux with a dozen, beautiful, long-stemmed roses.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow…you look...um you…look," Brock whispered trying to regain his breath and find a word that would do justice for the way she looked.

"Breathtaking?" Reba suggested giving a chuckle and striking a pose.

Cheyenne sat in the kitchen and watched the scene unfold before her. You could see the love in Brock's eyes. At one point Cheyenne had thought that Reba and Brock getting back together would be the worst thing they could put the family through, but now, seeing the love that was still between them, she just wanted them to be happy. She could see Reba's cheeks start to turn rosy as she blushed and it felt good to hear her mom laugh again. It had been so long since she had heard that sound.

"Exactly," Brock responded and handed Reba the roses.

"Thank you," she smiled and took them to the kitchen and put them in a vase before heading back to Brock.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm for her.

She slipped her arm through his and they walked to the car. Brock opened the door for her and helped her in before going to his own side.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said turning and smiling at her. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked.

They drove for a while, content with the silence. It didn't take long to get to where they were going. When Reba felt the car slowing down and realized where they were she got tense.

"Brock, what are we doing?"

"Come on, don't worry."

"No Brock. Aren't we going to a restaurant or something?"

"This is going to be better than a restaurant, just trust me Reba." He replied before hopping out of the car and walking to her side.

He opened her door and held out his hand. Reluctantly Reba took and let him lead him up to the door. They got into the condo and Brock flipped on some lights.

"Okay just make yourself comfy and I'll get supper going."

"I can't believe I got all dressed up just to come to your condo," Reba muttered but went and sat on the chair in the living room.

Reba watched as Brock busied himself getting pans out and pulling things from the fridge. He hummed as he went around making Reba smile. He grabbed a few other things before turning to the stove. By the looks of what he was putting in the pan it looked like he was making stir fry.

He got the ingredients in the pan and then turned back to Reba. He was once again struck by how beautiful she was. He walked up and grabbed her hand helping her up from the chair.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close. He started dancing with her around the room.

"Brock, there is no music," she stated leaning her head into him.

Brock kept silent for a minute and then started singing. It was a song she would no anywhere, a song she loved so much. The words of their wedding song, _Said I Loved You...But I Lied, _danced from Brocks lips and into her ear. She loved the sound of his voice when he sang to her.

They danced there for a few minutes until Brock pulled away quickly.

"Crap! The food!" he yelled rushing over to the stove and shutting off the burner. "It's burnt, crap!"

Reba giggled again and walked to the stove to stand beside him.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Well I have nothing else here to eat so I guess we have to go uptown."

Brock cleaned up what was supposed to be their romantic dinner before grabbing his keys.

"Let's walk," Reba suggested waiting by the door.

"You sure?"

"yeah," she smiled back at him.

Brock wasn't going to argue. If they walked they would be able to spend more time together.

They walked together hand in hand through the streets. They made their way up to a little fast food joint and walked in. When they entered everyone looked there way.

"I think we are a little over dressed for _Lucky Burger_," Reba said laughing as everyone stared.

"No they just have never seen a woman so beautiful," Brock whispered putting his arm around her waist.

Reba could feel her cheeks starting to burn. They slowly made their way up to the counter and ordered their food. Brock loved the fact that Reba wasn't one of the girls who only ordered salad and water. They went and sat down as they waited for their food.

"I'm glad I'm out for supper with you and not Van and Cheyenne."

"Me too," he said reaching and squeezing her knee under the table. Reba quickly moved her hand down and grabbed his. She didn't want him to remove his hand from her body. She had missed the feeling of his hands on her.

The sat there for a little longer before their food finally arrived. They both had a double cheeseburger and fries. They ate in silence before leaving the restaurant; once again they were hand in hand.

"Where to now?"

"It's getting late, I work tomorrow," she said sadly. The night had gone really well she didn't want to have to leave yet, but she knew she had to in order to get up for work the next morning.

"Do you want to go back to the condo and get the car or just walk?"

"Let's walk," she said tugging his hand.

They cut across the park to get to Reba's house. It was just getting dark enough out that you could see the stars starting to twinkle. They were taking their time walking but then Reba stopped.

"This was not a good idea, my feet are killing me."

Brock stopped and thought for a minute before slipping off his sandals. "Here, where these." He said passing them to her.

"What are you going to wear?"

"It's okay Reba, just put them on."

She didn't want to leave him with no shoes but her feet were in so much pain. She slipped on the sandals and sighed in relief. Brock bent down and picked up her heels and carried them as they started walking again.

Before long they were on Reba's porch; much sooner than either one of them would have liked. They stopped at her door and Brock turned grabbing both of her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry about supper."

"It's okay," she smiled and looked down. "I enjoyed the walk anyways."

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too. Do it again sometime?" she asked looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course," he said stepping in closer to her.

He pulled his hands from hers and gently ran his fingers up her arms. She shivered but didn't dare stop him. He brought his hands up to her face and stepped closer. Reba slowly looked up as Brock brought his face closer. Their lips finally connected in a soft but passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Okay guys I am so sorry! I feel like I have abandoned you! I have been really busy but I finally have a new chapter for you, read let me know what you think***

The kiss was filled with desire and longing. Brock slowly moved his hands from face down to her waist.

Reba pulled away but to Brock's complete surprise, she came back in for another. This one was filled with equally as much passion as the one before. When they were married they would long for a kiss from the other and would sneak in little pecks whenever they could. Eight years was way too long.

Brock never wanted to let her go. When she pulled away he kissed her jaw and then the base of her neck as he pulled her even closer to his chest.

"I love you Reba," he whispered bringing his lips up to her ear.

"Brock, don't tell a girl you love her unless you mean it and can see spending the rest of your life with them."

"Reba you are the mother to my kids, we were married for twenty years. I have loved you for the past almost thirty years, I still love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said holding her shoulders and pulling himself back so he could look into her eyes.

Her beautiful blue eyes misted at his words. She had loved him so much but she couldn't help but wonder if he would leave her again. It was hard to get through it once but it would kill her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

"I better head in. I have to work early." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading in.

Brock stood on the porch for a minute after she left. He honestly did want to spend the rest of his life by her side. "I love you more than you will ever know," he whispered before turning and heading back home.

Cheyenne smiled when she entered the room to find her mom dancing around and singing.

"Well someone is in a good mood!" she exclaimed. "Is that your and dads wedding song you're singing?" The date must have gone extremely good!

"Maybe," Reba chuckled before she continued singing.

"I take it you had fun last night."

"Last night was fun, but I can't talk I have to head to work."

Cheyenne shook her head. Brock must have swept her off her feet; she hadn't seen her mom so happy in a very, very long time. She had to find out what Brock had done to make Reba so happy.

Brock heard his phone ringing and ran from the kitchen to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, what ya up to?" Cheyenne bubbled not able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Just getting ready to leave, why?"

"Just wonderin'. So how was your night last night?"

"Ahh, so this is what this phone call is about." Brock chuckled. "Last night went great Cheyenne."

"Well it must have cause mom was dancing around the house this mornin' singing your wedding song."

"Really?" Brock was beaming. He knew it went good for him but he wasn't quite sure how it had gone for Reba. "Listen Cheyenne I have to go. I will talk to you later."

Brock hung up and headed out to his car. He pulled up to the building and sat in the parking lot for a while contemplating on whether or not to go in. He let out a sigh, quickly glanced in the mirror and then headed towards the building.

Reba heard a soft knock on her office door and sighed. She wasn't supposed to be meeting anyone for another hour and a half, and she really didn't want it to be her boss with paperwork. She pushed herself from her desk and made her way to the door.

"Hey," Brock said softly when she opened it.

"Brock! What are you doing here?" she questioned not being able to hide her smile.

Brock grinned when her face lit up. "I brought you some lunch."

"Oh you didn't need to do that," she said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She was happy he did though. He had been on her mind all morning and she had wanted to see him. Plus she totally forgot to pack a lunch that morning.

"Well I needed some excuse to come see you," He said with a wink. "And it's only a sandwich and some fruit."

"Mmmm, sounds great!"

Reba turned and headed back for her desk with the bag in her hand. Brock followed closely behind and sat on her desk as she plopped into her chair. They sat and talked while Reba ate her lunch. When Reba's lunch break was over she stood up and walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for lunch."

"My pleasure," he replied leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "See you later."

With that he turned and headed back to his car. Reba stood in the doorway for a minute staring after him. She didn't even notice when Narvel had walked up to her until he cleared his throat.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as her hand flew to her chest. "I didn't even see you there!"

Narvel chuckled as Reba tried to regain her breath.

"Sorry about that." He said then glanced out the window to see Brock pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's alright. What can I do for ya?"

"Can we…?" Narvel said gesturing towards her office.

"Of course," Reba replied stepping inside and shutting the door behind them. "I have been looking at houses for you. There are two here I think you might like."

"That's great but that's not why I came here. Reba, I have to know why you called it off. I mean I thought things were going really good and then you left and then call me to tell me you can't see me anymore? You are all I can think about. So please just tell me what I did wrong."

Reba paused for a minute and glanced out the window to where Brock had just pulled out minutes earlier.

"Narvel, things were going really good but I need some time to sort things out. I have a lot of stuff going on. You never did anything wrong, trust me. I needed time to think and I did that and I think this is what is best."

"There is someone else isn't there?" Narvel asked as disappointment and sadness twisted his features.

"Narvel, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Yeah there is someone I am kind of seeing right now but I have no idea how it will turn out."

"He was the one who just left isn't he? Who was that?"

"That's Brock." She said glancing out the window again.

"Brock…as in your ex-husband?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Reba, I don't know the story there and I'm not trying to pry, but he is your ex which means he must have done something wrong. You know I would never do that to you right? I would never hurt you like he did." Narvel responded gently hoping she believed him.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hey everyone, we recently lost a really good family friend so it has been hard for me to write but I will try to keep the chapters coming as much as I can. Hope you enjoy*

Chapter 10

Pain flashed in Reba's eyes. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself so she wouldn't yell.

"Narvel, you don't even know him. Yeah he has made his mistakes but people change!" her voice betrayed her as it kept increasing.

"Reba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wish you could see that you deserve better than someone who hurt you." He replied quietly before turning and walking to the door.

Reba didn't even try to stop him. What was that supposed to mean, he thought he was better than Brock? How could he even suggest that he was better than Brock? He didn't even know Brock! The nerve of that man!

Reba sat back down and tried to get through the rest of the day. Her head was reeling, she couldn't concentrate on work. Narvel was right, Brock had hurt her. But people do change don't they?

Reba finished up at work and made her way to her car. She pulled out her phone and called the only person she felt like talking to at that moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Kyra asked as worry seized her voice.

"I don't know," she paused as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I went out with your father the other night…"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you again?" Kyra's words were filled with anger.

"No, the night actually went great. I had a lot of fun."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Kyra I'm scared. What if he does hurt me again? I can't go through that again." Her voice shook as she spoke. Kyra was the only one she would ever be able to tell this to.

"Mom I can't tell you what to do, you have to go with what you want to. I can tell you dad loves you a lot and would never want to hurt you again. If someone mentions your divorce his face twists in agony. It was hard on him to. You are the only woman he has ever loved…" Kyra spoke softly making sure her mother knew it was the truth.

"Then why did he leave?" Reba said as more tears spilled over and her voice cracked.

Kyra's heart broke at the sound of her mother's voice. Hearing her mom cry was one of the worst things in the world.

"Barbra Jean was pregnant he couldn't just leave. That is the only reason they stayed together mom. He never loved her."

Was it true? Would he have come back if Barbra Jean didn't get pregnant? It was the same question she had asked herself daily since he had left.

"Mom, I have to go. We are in the middle of sound check but I'll call you back later. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Reba replied before hanging up the phone and heading home.

When she got to the house she headed up the stairs and straight to her room. She flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh.

Would he leave her again? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with her? And what if Barbra Jean came back and they realized they want to be together still? Reba couldn't help it that all these questions were trapped in her head. All this wondering had made her tired. She wanted to believe what Brock had said and believe that he still loved her but there was still some doubt.

Reba crawled under the covers and laid down. In the eight years that she had been sleeping in that bed alone, she still slept on what was 'her side'. She reached her hand out to where Brock's chest would have been if they were still married. She curled herself up and rested her head on her hand, wishing that Brock was there so she could fall asleep listening to his gentle, even breathing.

Reba slowly drifted off and sleep encompassed her. She only awoke when she heard loud noises coming from down stairs.

"Elizabeth why don't you go watch a movie so me and daddy can talk,"

"Grandpa will you come watch a movie with me?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Of course I will." Brock said leaning over and scooping up his granddaughter in his arms.

Reba stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the scene unfolded before her. Cheyenne and Van were in the kitchen arguing, probably about something silly; and Brock was sitting on the couch waiting for Elizabeth to put in the movie.

Reba made her way to the couch and stood beside Brock. "Mind if I sit here?"

Brock moved over and made room for Reba beside him.

"Hey grandma! Okay you guys, close your eyes. I want the movie to be a surprise!"

They both laughed but covered their eyes with their hands.

"And NO peeking!"

"Okay, Okay we aren`t peeking. Do you have the movie picked out?" Brock chuckled.

"Yep!" Elizabeth said plopping down on the other side of Brock.

Reba looked at the two of them and smiled. Brock was so good with the kids and little Elizabeth.

The movie started and Reba and Brock looked at each other. Elizabeth had picked out some of their old family vacation videos. They turned their attention back to the screen when they heard some screaming.

Kyra was chasing Cheyenne around with a worm on a stick. Then it switched to show Brock and Reba cuddled up under a tree watching their kids run around playing.

Brock reached over and grabbed Reba`s hand and gave it a squeeze. Reba`s eyes had started to water, that was the last family trip they had taken before the divorce.

Reba jumped when she heard the door slam and looked into the kitchen. Cheyenne and Van were gone. Reba glanced over and seen that Elizabeth was sound asleep with her head against the arm rest of the couch. Reba gave Brock a slight nudge and nodded towards Elizabeth.

Brock stood up and carefully picked up Elizabeth. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. Before he left the room he bent down and kissed her forehead.

When Brock headed back down the stairs he shut off the light and took his spot on the couch again. He was sitting really close to Reba and he laid his arm across the back of the couch and around her. Reba brought her legs up onto the couch and rested her head on Brock`s chest. Brock pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They watched as pictures of their family flashed across the screen. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

"We were so happy," Reba whispered.

Hurt clouded Brock's features. He hated that she had used the past tense. He wished he was still making her happy.

He slowly rested his head on hers and took in her scent. The smell of lavender filled his nose.

"I love you sweetheart." He whispered into her hair.

Reba could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She loved it when he used cute little terms of endearment. 'Sweetheart' and 'Darling' were so much better than 'Babe' or 'Baby'. Brock noticed her blush and smiled to himself.

After a while Brock's eyelids started to get heavy and he decided it was time to head home. When he looked at Reba though she was asleep. He sat there for a minute deciding whether or not to wake her. She looked so peaceful, with her head moving with his chest.

"Reba honey, why don't you head to bed?"

Reba re-adjusted herself and let out a groan. Her head now lay on Brock's lap his hand resting on her arm.

"Darling, come on you need to get in your bed."

Reba slowly sat up and yawned. She moved to the side of the couch and laid her head back down. "Right here is fine."

"Reba, you will hurt your neck sleeping on the couch. Let's go upstairs." Brock reached down and picked her up.

Reba didn't try to stop him. She was so tired and wanted to curl up in her bed. Brock gently laid her in the bed and covered her up. He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Brock," Reba said turning on her side to watch him.

"Night Reba," Brock said pausing in the doorway to look at her. The soft light from the hallway shining in from behind him. "Sweet dreams angel."

With that Brock slowly closed the door and headed home. He couldn't get the video out of his head. He hoped that they would have a lot more family trips like that. Maybe they would be able to have some trips with just the two of them to.

When Reba arrived home from work the next day she found Van and Cheyenne talking on the couch. As she entered the kitchen they fell silent and looked at her. Reba hesitantly put the keys on the table before heading into the living room.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. H, can I talk to you for a minute?" Van replied with a sigh.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" She said as she moved to the spot on the couch where Cheyenne had just left to go upstairs.

"Yeah I just wanna talk to you about Mr. H."

"Oh no, Van. I am not going to get into this with you!" Reba replied standing up.

"Mrs. H I'm serious!" Van cried grabbing her arm.

Reba sighed and sat back down. "What Van?" She asked, exasperated.

"So you are seeing Mr. H again?"

"Yes Van, I think we have already established that."

"And what about Narvel?"

"It just didn't work out between us. He isn't the guy I thought he was."

"Are you sure you aren't being too hard on him? Maybe he deserves a second chance."

Reba thought about his words. Was she being too hard on him? Maybe she was wrong to snap on him the way she had.

"Van I don't even know why I am talking about this with you right now!"

"Mrs. H I just want to make sure you know what you are doing."

"Van, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself now."

"Yeah I know that but I'm just not sure that you know what you are getting into."

"With Brock? We were married for twenty years. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm getting into."

"Yeah but do you really want to go through all that fighting again every day?" Van said moving closer to her.

Reba froze for a minute before replying. "He's changed. We hardly fight anymore."

"I just don't want to see you hurt." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Van you really are a sweet kid." Reba replied with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But I can take care of myself. I know what I am doing."

"Alright." He responded and pulled her from the couch into a hug. "Just be careful mom." And with that he turned and headed up the stairs.

Reba stood there for a minute smiling. Her daughter had found such a sweet man. Though he could be very irritating he could also be so precious. She loved when he called her 'mom' and the fact that he was so protective of her.

Reba slowly made her way to her room and changed into her plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. She crawled into bed hoping for sleep to come quickly but with no such luck. She spent the night tossing and turning, not able to shut off her mind. Did she know what she was getting into? And had Brock really changed? She was positive of it the other day but know she wasn't so sure. What if they did go back to a bunch of arguing? And would Brock stay this time and try to work things out or would he run off again once he found someone younger? After hours of questions running through her mind, they finally slowed down and she was able to drift off to a little bit more peaceful of a sleep.

When her alarm clock rang the next morning she almost through it at the wall. She wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. Reluctantly she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. She was sure she had only gotten about two hours of sleep. Once out she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to find that coffee had already been made.

"Mmmm the coffee smells great." Reba said pouring herself some in a travel mug.

"I thought you didn't work today mom?" Cheyenne questioned as she poured herself another cup.

"I don't. Jake comes home today though and I have to go pick him up."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." She said sitting back down.

"You don't work today either?"

"No both me and Van have the day off so we are going to take Elizabeth to the park for a picnic."

"Oh that's nice! Well you guys have fun. I better get going."

"Alright see you later mom."

Reba was so excited to go pick up Jake. She had missed him a lot while he was gone. She was very happy when she got a big hug when they spotted each other.

"Hey Bud! How was camp?"

"It was so great mom! I learned so many new tricks! I can't wait for soccer to start! I have to go home and tell dad all about it! Can we go straight to his house?"

Reba chuckled and gave him a kiss on the top off the head. She was sure Brock would get an earful. You would think it would be the girls that would talk a lot but surprisingly it was Jake. He could even out talk Cheyenne.

"Sure we can."

When they pulled up to the condo Jake unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car as fast as he could. By the time Reba even entered the house Jake was sitting on the couch talking excitedly to Brock.

When he noticed her walk in he looked up and smiled. She looked so beautiful in her old faded jeans and a tight, black, low V-neck shirt. She flashed him a quick smile and headed into the kitchen. After about an hour Reba finally heard Brock cut into Jake's story.

"Hey Jake. Can we take a break and finish this in a little bit?"

"Sure dad. Can I go upstairs and watch some T.V?"

"Yeah go ahead buddy." Brock replied standing and moving towards the kitchen.

When he walked in he found Reba sitting at the table with a glass of water. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Red how's it going?"

"Brock, we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brock took in a breath and took a seat across the table from her. "Is this a good or a bad talk?" He asked searching her eyes, trying to find what was going through her mind. He could usually read her like a book but today he couldn't figure out what was going through her mind.

"Brock is this…thing," she said gesturing with her hand at the space between them. "…this thing between us serious."

"You mean our relationship?" he asked but didn't wait for a response. "Look Reba, I don't know what this relationship means to you but I know what it means to me. I finally have you back and I don't ever want to lose you again. I understand if you are hesitant and scared and I am willing to go as slow as you want. But I really want to work at this and I am willing to do whatever it takes." Brock said grabbing her hand.

Reba turned her head and looked at the floor not able to meet his eyes. "Brock…what abo-"

She was cut off by Jake coming into the kitchen.

"Oh Dad! And at the camp I met this…" He trailed off when he seen the look on his parents face. His dad looked preoccupied and his mom was looking at him with what was obviously a fake smile and what he thought looked like a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "…I'll tell you later." He said and spun around and headed back upstairs.

Brock watched him leave and then turned back to Reba. "What were you saying?"

"Brock…. I don't want to go back to fighting... I can't go back to fighting all the time." Her voice cracked in the middle and Brock felt a searing pain shoot through his chest.

Brock stood up and squatted beside her chair. He gently laid his hand on her cheek and turned her head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Darling, I don't want to fight either." He said rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm scared Brock."

"What can I do to make it so you aren't scared?"

"I don't know…I just…what if you…" she fumbled looking away from him again.

Brock turned her face towards him once again and waited a moment before speaking. "What if I what?" When Reba didn't reply he tried again. "Honey what if I what? Come on just tell me."

"What if you run off again? What if you find someone else?" She said in a hushed tone a tear sliding down her cheek.

Brock swiped at the tear and stood up. "I will never leave you again unless that's what you want. As for me finding someone else, I don't want anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my live beside you." He replied pulling her up so she was standing in front of him.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. When he held out his arms she didn't hesitate moving in and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to her ear. "I mean everything I just said. I love you; I will never leave you again."

Reba pulled away and looked at him. "I would never want you to leave me again."

Brock moved in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They stood there for a while in a comfortable silence, enveloped in each other's arms. It was Brock who finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Can I take you out tonight?"

Reba smiled up at him. "I would like that, but I want to talk to the kids first."

"Reba you are the adult you don't need their permission."

"I know but I just want to make sure they are all okay with this."

Brock understood her wanting their approval so instead of replying he stayed quiet and gently connected his lips with her cheek.

Reba smiled and slowly turned and headed up the stairs to find Jake. He was lying on the bed upstairs facing the T.V but it looked like his mind had wandered to something else.

She stood in the doorway for a while and just watched him. He had grown up so much. He was her baby and now he was a fourteen year old boy. All grown up, interested in girls and always gone hanging out with friends or at basketball.

"Hey Jake," she said moving in quietly and sitting on the bed beside him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What's up?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm getting ready to head home. Are you comin?"

"Nah, can I just hang out here for a bit? I wanna talk to dad a bit more about camp."

"Alright well can I ask you something? I wanna know if you are alright with something."

"Sure mom, what is it?"

"Well when you were at camp some things changed around here. I am no longer seeing Narvel, but there is someone else that I am seeing, and I like him a lot but I want to make sure it's alright with you kids."

"Mom, it's your life. I don't really care who you date as long as he is nice to you and you are happy."

Reba smiled at his words. "Thanks honey, but the guy I'm seeing…" she took in a breath not sure how to say the next part. "…well the man I'm seeing is your father…"

"Oh…."

"But if you kids don't want us back together I understand. I will end it if you guys aren't comfortable with it." She said quickly

"No... I just… are you sure this is what you want? You're happy?"

"Yeah we have talked about it and I am happy as long as you kids are alright with it."

"Well I'm okay with it but can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey! You can also ask me anything."

"If you are happy with dad, then why did you look so sad when I walked into the kitchen?"

Reba hesitated. She wasn't sure what he was going to ask but that caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how to answer. After a moment she decided to just be honest and tell him the truth.

"I had some doubts about your fathers and mine relationships. Scared he might run off again and I was just asking him about that when you came in…"

"But those doubts are gone now?"

"We talked about them. I'm sure there will always be a little bit of doubt there but I trust him and I think we will be able to work out any problems this time around."

"Well if you are happy then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks honey." Reba said kissing the top of his head and heading to the door.

"Your dad is coming to our place later are you coming home with him?"

"Yeah, probably." Jake said laying back down.

"Alright see you then." Reba said before leaving the room and heading back to her place.

When Reba arrived home it was empty. Van and Cheyenne were still out with Elizabeth. She decided to call Kyra and then clean while she waited.

Her conversation with Kyra went by quickly like they all seemed to be lately. She was such a busy kid. Kyra was pretty much the same as Jake and said she was okay with it as long as Reba was happy and that she was sure he wasn't going to hurt her again. After she hung up with Kyra she got right to cleaning.

After she had finished dishes, laundry and dusting the kids finally arrived back home.

"Hey ma where's Jake?"

"Oh he stayed at your father's. Umm do you mind if I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Sure. Elizabeth can you run upstairs and clean up your room please?"

"Alright mom but then can I watch some T.V?"

"Yeah as soon as we are done talking and your room is spotless."

"Fine." Elizabeth said and headed towards her room. Her beautiful curls bouncing with each step she took.

"So what's going on mom?"

"I just want to make sure you guys are okay with the whole situation between me and your father…"

"You mean you and Mr. H-H-Hot." Van joked as he sat on the couch beside his wife.

Cheyenne elbowed him in the stomach before turning back to her mom.

"Are things between you two getting serious?"

"Well…yeah I guess I just want to make sure everyone is alright with it."

"Oh…." Cheyenne said getting up taking a few steps around the living room.

"Look Cheyenne, I will stop it right now if you aren't okay with it. I know at one time you said that me and him getting back together would be the worst thing we could do… is that how you still feel?"

"I…I don't know. I mean if you two like each other you should be together, I just can`t help but think about Barbra Jean though."

Reba looked into her lap not sure what to say. She was thankful when Van stepped in.

"Cheyenne, Barbra Jean is gone. It wasn`t working between them but maybe if your mom and dad still feel so strongly about each other then maybe it was meant to be for them."

Reba looked up at him and smiled with appreciation. He was such a sweet kid. Granted he could be goofy and a little immature sometimes but he wasn`t afraid to say what he was thinking and he would always stand up and protect his family.

Cheyenne took a breath and looked at her mom. "I guess he is right. And if you two are meant to be together then we shouldn`t stand in the way of that."

"So you are okay with it?"

"Yeah, you deserve to be happy." She said smiling at her mom.

Just then Elizabeth bounded down the stairs and onto the couch beside her dad. She looked at her grandma with a quizzical look on her face. "Grandma, are you and Grandpa going to get married again?"

Reba chuckled. "Oh I don`t think we will get married again but we will be hanging out more."

"Oh okay," Elizabeth responded before turning her attention to the T.V.

Cheyenne settled on the couch beside her husband and daughter and watched the show with them. Reba smiled and then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Brock," she said when he answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. So am I picking you up tonight?"

"Yeah I guess you are. What should I wear?"

"Just jeans and a t-shirt will do fine. I`ll be there to pick you up around 5:30."

"Alright oh and bring Jake home I`m sure Elizabeth want to see him."

"Will do dear. See you in a bit."

"See you." Reba responded before hanging up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brock picked Reba up and once again they went to his condo. This time though he didn't burn the supper and they didn't have to go out to eat. He didn't make anything special just some rice, veggies and chicken. After they finished eating they curled up on the couch together and spent the evening watching movies.

Reba enjoyed the fact that they could be comfortable with each other just watching movies not talking. Brock sat in the corner of the couch and Reba snuggled up closer, her hand and head lightly laid on his chest. He was playing with her hair making her very sleepy.

Before she knew it her eyelids closed and she was sound asleep. She awoke when she felt Brock stand up and lift her from the couch. Instead of fighting it she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again till they made it upstairs. Brock placed her on his bed and covered her up then turned to head to the couch.

"Brock, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired." He replied and then continued to make his way to the door.

"Stay?"

Brock turned around not sure if he had heard right. Did she really just ask him to stay?

"Pardon?"

"I mean if you want to. You will get a better sleep here than on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

When she said yes he didn't hesitate to turn around head back into the room. He stopped at his dresser and grabbed some pajama pants and a shirt.

"Hey do you have a shirt and some bottoms? I don't wanna sleep in my jeans."

"Sure," he said tossing her clothes.

Reba sat on the edge of the bed and turned towards the wall. She pulled her shirt over her head and reached for the shirt Brock had given her. Brock stood by the dresser and watched as the shirt slipped off her creamy, freckled skin. She pulled on the shirt which was about two sized too big for her and reached for the pants. When she turned she realized Brock staring at her.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," she laughed and threw her shirt at him.

"Oh, umm sorry," Brock said turning and going into the washroom to change.

When he returned Reba was curled up with the covers pulled up under her chin. When he crawled into bed he stayed on his side not wanting to do anything Reba wouldn't like but he was pleased when she moved closer and cuddled up to him.

Brock turned over and curled his body up with hers. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist and placed a kiss at the base of her neck. Reba smiled and moved even closer to him.

"Reba?" Brock whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you" he said giving her another quick kiss.

Reba rolled over so she could look him in the eyes. She started at his crystal, blue eyes trying to figure out if he was being honest. His eyes sparkled as he took in her beauty.

"I love you too Brock," she said still searching his face.

Brock moved his face closer and gently pressed his lips to Reba's. When he pulled back Reba kept her eyes closed but had a smile on her face.

"Now, go to sleep darling," he said quietly and Reba rolled back over but stayed back in his embrace.

Reba woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the window. She turned over and seen the sunlight dancing across Brock's face. She studied his face for a few minutes. The lines by his eyes, his deep laugh lines. The crease between his eyebrows had become more defined in the last few years with all the fighting between him and Barbra Jean.

She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed the tip of Brock's nose.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," She said and gave him another kiss but on the cheek this time.

"Mmmm a few more minutes," Brock groaned.

"Oh fine," she replied in a pouty voice and crossed her legs so she was sitting on the bed.

She let out a squeal when Brock reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down and holding her in his arms.

"No pouting" he said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I can pout if I wanna!" she retorted.

Brock rolled over and pinned her underneath him.

"What was that?" he said getting ready to tickle her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, just you watch me!"

"Brock!" Reba screamed when he grabbed her sides. She squirmed trying to get away but he was to strong. "Brock….Brock…stop...I can't…breathe."

"What was that? Sorry I can't hear you." He said continuing to tickle her sides.

"Brock stop!"

Brock stopped tickling her but didn't let her go before leaning down and giving her a kiss. It was so good to hear her laughing again. He would do anything just to see her smile every day. When he finally let her go she rolled to the side of the bed to pick up her clothes but that's when she noticed the alarm clock. It was already 9:30!

"Oh crap!" She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

Brock got up and went to the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, scared he did something wrong.

"Did you see the time? The kids are going to be wondering where I am, they didn't even know I was spending the night! I was planning on going back early this morning before they woke up!" She said opening the door still in the process of pulling her shirt over her head.

Brock quickly wrapped his arms around her before she could take off. "The kids will be fine. You are not leaving before we have breakfast."

"Oh Brock I don't know. I should really get home."

"Fine, I understand." He replied with his head down and moped back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"But…I really wanted to make you breakfast," he said standing back up. "And it won't take long. I will take you back right afterwards. I promise!" He pleaded.

Reba sighed in defeat. "Fine but you better hurry and go make it."

With that Brock bounded out of the room and down the stairs to start breakfast. Reba let out a little laugh and decided to follow him down the stairs.

By the time she made her way into the kitchen he already had the frying pan out with bacon going and toast in the toaster. He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and headed back to the stove to start them.

Reba went behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulder blades. Brock cracked the last egg into the frying pan and turned around to face her.

"Are you trying to make me ruin our food again?"

"Nope. It smells delicious." She said with a smile.

"Good." He replied leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Reba's grin grew bigger before she pulled away. "Now, get back to cooking. I don't want my food burnt." She said giving him a playful push back towards the stove.

"Well if you wouldn't be such a distraction." He mumbled and heard her chuckle.

Brock grabbed two plates and dished up their food. He set Reba's food in front of her along with a glass of orange juice and took his seat across from her. Brock watched her as she ate and was happy when she complimented his cooking.

When they had finished he took their plates to the sink and headed up to the room to change.

"Hurry up! I have to go make sure the kids are alright."

"Reba, Cheyenne is twenty-four and Jake is fourteen, I am sure they are fine."

Reba knew he was right but she couldn't help it. She had taken care of them for so long she didn't like the fact that they could get by without her now. When Brock came back downstairs she was pretty much already out the door.

When they pulled up to the house Brock leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before she opened her door.

"I'll call you later honey."

"Alright talk to you later," she said leaning in for one more quick kiss before she shut the door and headed into the house.

When she entered the house she found Cheyenne and Elizabeth at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Hey mom, so you spent the night over at dad's?" Cheyenne replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Yep," Reba replied and started humming. She was totally oblivious to the tone in Cheyenne's voice.

"Oh…I see." Cheyenne said slamming her glass onto the table.

Reba turned around from the island and headed to the table. She pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. "Okay, what is it Cheyenne? I thought you said you were fine with this."

"Well I thought I was but I just can't help it! I mean it's just so soon after dad and Barbra Jean separated and I mean you were so sad when dad left you! You were finally just getting happy again and what if it doesn't work out? I don't want to see you all depressed again."

"First of all your father and Barbra Jean are divorced, secondly, I AM happy now. Really happy! Your father and I have both changed. I believe that if we will be able to talk and work out any of our problems. Honey, I love your father but if you aren't comfortable with this I guess I can tell him that I can't be with him."

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate that." Cheyenne smiled and grabbed her mom's hand.

Reba gave a smile back in response and turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"Hey little one are you excited for school to be starting again right away?"

"Yeah! I get to see all my friends again!"

Reba got up from the table and kissed her granddaughter on the top of the head before grabbing the phone.

She started to punch in Brock's number when Cheyenne started talking again.

"Mom wait, don't call dad."

"Cheyenne I have to let him know,"

"No mom, maybe I was wrong. You have seemed pretty happy since you two have been back together. I'm just scared of you getting hurt again but if this is what you want then go for it. I can't stand in the way."

"Cheyenne if you are not comfortable with this then I will tell him that." She said, her finger hovering over the 'talk' button.

"No mom, I'm sorry. This could be a really good thing for both of you. I'll just have to accept it."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yeah, positive."

Reba pushed end and hung the phone back up. Happy that Cheyenne had changed her mind she decided to go upstairs and clean up.

She made her way to her washroom and ran herself a bubble bath. While she sank into her tub she let the events of the past day float through her mind. Images of her and Brock flashed through her mind, one right after another. The night at the condo, dancing in the kitchen, how he carried her shoes home and gave his shoes to her to wear. He was so sweet. Reba couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

After she crawled out of the tub she threw on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt and made her way back downstairs. As soon as she sat on the couch Elizabeth came and snuggled up to her. Reba stroked her hair as they watched some T.V.

Cheyenne and Van had still been looking at houses, trying to find the perfect one. This means when Cheyenne isn't at work or playing with Lizzy, she was going through flyers and the newspaper looking for a house. Reba knew that she would miss her little granddaughter terribly when they moved, but it would be nice not to be feeding those three mouths and have to put up with Cheyenne changing her mind. She was giving Reba whiplash from changing her mind so much.

Elizabeth got up from the couch and skipped to the kitchen to get herself a drink. Reba took this as her cue to get up and start going through the paperwork she needed to get done. With a sigh she pulled herself from the couch and made her way to the little room where she stored all her files.

It seemed like she had been working on the papers for hours when Brock came walking through the door. He walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Reba leaned back with a sigh, happy Brock came by and she could take a break.

"Honey, you're really tense."

Reba chuckled before responding. "Yeah the bills tend to do that to me."

"Ahh, good ol' bills."

"I'm never going to get all these paid! There are just too many! I don't have enough money for this and feeding everybody and making sure they all have the things they need!" Reba said exasperated.

"Dear do you need to help you out? I can pitch in a little bit."

"No Brock I couldn't do that. I'll figure something out."

"Are you sure? It's no problem to me."

Cheyenne who was sitting at the island with her head in the newspaper looked up. "Dad didn't you just buy-"

She was cut off by her father holding a finger to his lips. "Shh Cheyenne,"

Reba looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What did you just buy?"

"Nothing…" He said looking away from her.

"That's great Brock keeping things from me already!" She said pushing herself away from the table and turning to head to the living room.

"No honey, it's a surprise. You will find out soon enough."

"Brock, I hate surprised. You know that." She said continuing to the living room.

Brock quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Brock cradled her face in his hands and spoke softly. "Just trust me darling. You will love this surprise; we just have to wait until you have a few days off before I can show you it."

She slowly brought her eyes to his. He had sparked her interest. "Why do we have to wait?" she said trying not to let him see how curious she was.

"Because it's a ways away from here, but trust me you will love it."

"Okay," she said as her mouth betrayed her and a small smiled appeared on her lips.

"So… are you free next weekend?"

"I am," she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Great. I'll take you to the surprise then."

"Sounds good." She said leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I should probably get back to the condo though. I think Henry is calling tonight."

"Alright. Tell him I say hi, and call me afterward."

"Of course dear," He said pulling her close and giving her a kiss before heading out the door.

Later that night after he had called Reba, Brock lay in bed thinking about the next weekend. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He would head up before the weekend to set up.

He could feel the butterflies dancing in his stomach. He wasn't usually nervous but he actually felt terrified for this weekend. He had to make sure it went without any problems. Hopefully Reba would be happy with his surprise.

He turned the little white box with its blue ribbon over in his hands before turning over and putting it in the drawer of his bedside stand. He shut out the lights and drifted into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

*Hey guys! Sorry there have been no updates lately! Anyways here it is…last chapter. Read and let me know what you think :) if there is anyone still reading that is haha*

Chapter 15

The week seemed to drag on forever for both Brock and Reba. Reba busied herself with work and housework but her mind kept wandering to the weekend. She wanted to know what he had planned. Even though she hated surprises, she felt anxious and excited.

Brock made his way up to the surprise destination on Thursday to get it ready. He made a trip to the grocery store making sure he got everything he would need. When he was sure he had it ready he headed for home and called Reba.

"Hey," Reba said smiling into the phone after checking the caller ID.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good; I got everything ready for tomorrow. The only bad thing was I didn't get to see you today." He replied making her glad she couldn't see him as her cheeks turned crimson.

"I miss you. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Are you still good with heading out at noon?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She said stifling a yawn.

Brock smiled hearing her yawning and glanced at the clock. It was already after ten. "Alright I'll see you then, you go get some sleep."

Reba was about to object so she could keep talking to him but just then she yawned again. "Okay, goodnight." She replied deciding to listen to him.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said gently and hung up.

Reba lay in bed trying, for the millionth time that week, to figure out what Brock had planned for the weekend. She had even tried getting Cheyenne to give her some hints but she wouldn't say anything either.

When Reba awoke the next morning, a smile instantly tugged at the corners of her mouth. She rolled out of bed and checked her bag one more time to make sure she had everything Satisfied; she got herself ready for the day.

Digging through her drawers she pulled out a light blue scoop neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. After pulling them on and applying a little bit of make-up she made her way downstairs.

"Wow. You look gorgeous mom!" Cheyenne said, sitting down on Van's lap.

"Yeah Mrs. H you look hot!" As the words spilled from his mouth he wished he could take them back. He felt Cheyenne's hand connect with the back of his head.

Reba chuckled, grabbing an apple from the fridge and taking a seat across from Van at the table. "So has your father called yet?" she asked casually taking a bite out of the apple.

"Just a little excited mom?" Cheyenne laughed, "No he hasn't yet." She finished while bringing her hand up again to smack Van's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh you know what that was for! I saw you staring at mom!" she snapped hoping off his lap and heading for the living room.

Van threw his hands out to the side. "I wasn't staring! I looked but I wasn't staring!" He yelled still watching Reba.

"Van it's alright. We all know I have the body of a twenty year old." She smirked and took another bite of her apple.

Van stood up to follow his wife. "Let's not bring that up again..." he groaned and left the kitchen.

Reba finished her apple and threw it in the garbage. She tapped her fingers on the counter and stared at the phone, trying to force it to ring. Giving up she walked to the living room and collapsed onto the chair. She was zoned out watching TV that she never even heard Brock enter.

"So are you ready to go Darling?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Jesus Brock! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled as her hand flew to her chest. "Yeah I'm ready just let me go grab my bag."

"How much longer?" Reba asked, for what Brock was sure was the billionth time.

"Reba you are as bad as the kids! We are almost there, just another hour," he replied looking over at her. She was staring out the windshield, her hair with its natural curls down around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" she said glancing over at him.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"I hate surprises Brock! Just tell me! Please," she said giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work this time dear. Just wait we will be there right away."

"Ugh! You are so stubborn!" she said before turning on the radio, putting her feet up on the dash and crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the road. The intro to _Amarillo by Morning_ came on the radio and Reba leaned over and turned it up a bit more as she started to sing along. As soon as she turned her attention to the window Brock leaned over and slightly turned the volume down. When she didn't notice he turned the knob a little more, this time though her head snapped back towards him and she hit his hand.

"I just want to hear you sing, I love your voice."

"I'm not gonna sing unless you turn it back up," she replied reaching for the volume.

Brock grabbed her handed and entwined his fingers with hers. "Then I guess we are just going to listen."

She leaned her head back onto the seat and closed her eyes. "Fine with me,"

Brock tapped his fingers on the steering wheel 1…2…3 on cue he heard Reba's voice again as she softly began singing again. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips and he let out a happy sigh. He could listen to that voice for the rest of his voice.

This thought instantly made him reach into his pocket. He ran his thumb over the edges of the little box. Reba had fallen sleep leaving him with his thoughts and the quiet hum of the music in the background.

The wheels crunched on the gravel and rolled to a stop. "Reba, honey, we're here."

"Mmmm," she mumbled, pushing herself further into the seat.

Chuckling he leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. "Darling, open your eyes."

Ever so slowly her eyes fluttered open. When she looked around them she was sure she was dreaming. She blinked repeatedly, before realizing she wasn't seeing things.

"Brock what is this? It's so beautiful!" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"This…" He paused, grinning as he grabbed her hands, "this is our cabin."

"Our cabin? You mean you own this place?!"

"No, WE own this place."

"Oh Brock! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed as her eyes swept over the landscape in front of her.

Thousands of wildflowers painted the ground in countless colors. The area was enclosed with massive trees surrounding the space and blocking the view of people driving by on the road and just in front of the car was a rustic old cabin. Leaning against the front of the cabin was a wagon wheel, the red paint chipping away from years left out in the weather.

"Should we go check out the cabin?" Brock asks already hopping out of the car and walking to her door.

Grabbing his hand she stepped out of the car, still staring in amazement at the view around her. He slowly led her up the stone path to the few steps and stopping in front of the door. He slowly opened the door and waved her inside before him.

As she entered she felt her breath catch in her throat. There were roses everywhere: the counter, the table, the TV stand, and a path of rose petals on the floor. She glanced up at him and he nods his head, his eyes following her as she slowly tiptoed through the little kitchen. He followed her as she made her way to the end of the trail. When she looked up from the floor she saw a patio with two rocking chairs and a bottle of wine.

For a while she stood there speechless and Brock closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Do you like it?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

She remained quiet for a minute before slowly turning around in his arms. "I love it. It's stunning." Her eyes had watered up and she leaned in bringing their lips together.

As they pulled apart Brock's lips traveled down her jaw and to her neck. Reba rolled her head back giving him more access and he brought his lips to connect with her skin once more before slowly trailing his nose up her neck.

"Why don't you go fill those wine glasses while I start supper," he whispered into her ear.

As she made her way to the patio he quickly slid the box out of his pocket and put it in one of the cupboards and grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge.

She walked into the kitchen and set a wine glass beside Brock on the counter before lifting herself up to sit on the counter.

"Stir fry again? You aren't going to burn it this time are you?"

"Me? Burn the food?! Never!" he replied getting a chuckle from her.

"Well I hope not because stir fry sounds delicious right now."

When he had all the ingredients in the frying pan he moved to stand in between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs.

"What should we do after supper?"

"How about," she said putting her arms around his neck, "we go sit on that patio and watch the stars?"

"That sounds perfect," he said before pecking her lips and returning to the food on the stove.

She grabbed her glass and took a sip. Holding her cup she slowly ran her finger around the rim, silence between them for a second before Reba spoke again. "Thanks for this Brock. I love it."

A few minutes later Brock slid a plate with the stir fry on it in front of her before setting his plate at the other side of the table. He quickly lit the candles on the table before dimming the lights and taking his seat.

They ate in silence for a bit before he spoke. "So how is it?"

"Well it's not burnt…" she trailed off breaking into a grin.

"Is that an insult to my cooking?!"

"Nooo, of course not."

Brock's face dropped in mock pain before he picked up a pepper off his plate.

"You wouldn't dare!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?" he responded as a sheepish grin appeared on his lips.

"Brock don't! It's great! The food tastes amazing!"

"For some reason I feel like you're lying to me," he said before throwing the pepper at her and landing it in her hair.

"Oh, so that's how you want it to be?" she quickly grabbed some colorful vegetables from in front of her and released them, leaving a greasy butter stain on his shirt.

"Oh you are gonna get it now!"

"No! Please Brock! I'm sorry!" she squealed, standing up from the table.

He grabbed a spoonful of butter before rushing after her. She led him through the little living room, off the patio, and to the small beach. As he got closer to her she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Awe, you don't want to go into the water?"

She quickly shook her head no and went into his arms as he held them open for her. As soon as she stepped into them he took the spoonful of butter smearing it into her hair then, quickly pushing them both into the water. Reba let out a shriek before throwing her fists into his chest.

"Jerk!"

"Awe, I'm sorry baby," he said pulling her close.

"Don't suck up. You're a butt!"

"Should we go dry off and change?"

"Mhmm."

"How about a kiss first?"

"Don't push it Brock. Let me up."

"Fineee," He groaned, slowly releasing her but grabbing her hand.

As they stood up he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, and they made their way to the cabin.

After changing they refilled their wine glasses and made their way to the rocking chairs on the patio. Shortly after they sat down Reba focused on something in the distance and went quiet.

All of sudden Brock got really nervous. He could feel his hand start to shake and his palms get clammy.

"Reba, umm" he paused to clear his throat, "I love you…"

She turned her head to him, searching his face for the reason why he had said it like that.

"I love you too, Brock."

"As the father of your children? Or do you love me like you used to love me years ago?"

"Brock, I don't know what this is about. I love you. I love you as the father of OUR children and as much as I did when we were a couple. I will always love you. There is nothing that can change that."

"Good" he said, sighing in relief, "Because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. My love for you just continues to grow every day."

He reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap. He gently placed a kiss on his cheek before turning her head to meet her lips.

After a few minutes kissing she settled into his lap and they turned to watch the stars.

"Make a wish," she whispered as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"My wish…" he replied in a hushed voice, helping her stand up. He turned them around and a look of questioning crossed her face before sitting back down.

Brock slowly knelt down onto one knee and reached into his pocket. "Brock," Reba whispered, her eyes glistening as they watered up.

"My wish, is that you will take me back. That you will spend the rest of your life with me and let me be there for you. To be your best friend, your significant other, the one that gets to hold you until you fall asleep. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

There were tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile across her lips as she looked down at him. He popped open the top of the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. A cushion cut diamond with smaller round diamonds wrapped around the band.

"Reba, will you marry me again?"

"I… umm, I… of course I will" she said allowing the tears to streak her face.

Brock slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling her close. He kissed the tears from her cheeks, her jaw and then moved his mouth to hers. He grabbed her hips lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him as he carried her back into the cabin.


End file.
